Government of Great Britain
The Government of Great Britain & Ireland is the ruling force which commands the British Empire and United Kingdom. It is composed of men and women who have devoted themselves to causes above and beyond the call of duty. They have worked tirelessly to make this nation what it is, and they have earned their jobs by their own hand. Great Britain which is just an island has showed and proved itself to all the nations of the world that they have the largest colonial empire in the World, the British Empire. The empire is deemed to be from East to Malaya. It rules in the deserts of South Africa all the way to the tropical jungles of the West Indies. The "Jewel of the Crown" refers to the British colony of India controlled by the British East India Company for it's large Resources for economical and political control. The recent expansions in India are due to recent victories against other nations of powers which was had a firm hold of India before their defeat. The British Empire covers a giant 3,570,600 sq miles. It is true that the sun shall never set upon the British Empire. The British Empire Map of the British Empire in 1747 ~ The King's Domains Note: There are more territories, but these mark the King's official domains, which are held directly under his power. Social Information Political Information The Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland is ruled by a single monarch between the 17th Century to present day except during the interregnum of William III and Mary II. Unlike the co-monarchy period, the single monarch of the Kingdom of Great Britain is ruled by the power of a single crown, the Crown of England. Then after the co-monarchy period of Queen Anne, George I and now our king, George II lead as a single monarch. Due to English Bill of Rights, and later the English Act of Settlement the succession to the throne was to go to a English monarch, rather than the Scottish alternative, due to the Act of Security. The adoption of the Act of Settlement required that the British monarch be a protestant descendant of Sophia of Hanover, which helped install George I as King and begin the Hanoverian Dynasty. Legislative power was vested in the Parliament of Great Britain, which replaced the Parliament of England and the Parliament of Scotland after the Act of Union of 1707. After the succession of the Parliament of England. The Parliament of Great Britain included three elements: the House of Commons, the House of Lords, and the Crown-in-Parliament. England and Scotland were given seats in both the House of Lords and the House of Commons of the new parliament. Today, the House of Commons passes and speak about issues the nation is facing. Here is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland Constitution. This British constitution is not just one single document but is drawn from legislation, treaties, judicial precedents, convention, acts of parliament and etc... Diplomatic Policies Key: '' *'''Allied = Nations or groups that have joined in an association for mutual benefit or to achieve some common purpose (such as Trade), whether or not explicit agreement has been worked out between them. *'Indifferent=Having no particular interest or sympathy with one another in foreign affairs; still concerned about each other's polices or actions but not making any action towards it.' *'Neutral = Not aligned with or in other terms; acting in a non-belligerent stance(not supporting any side or taking any position in a controversy by not assisting or participating in a dispute or war between others.' *'Unknown = Diplomatic relations not yet established or faction not yet discovered.' *'At War = Engaged in armed conflict; in a state of disagreement, usually of more than two nations or smaller groups engaged in armed hostilities.' Economic Information Major Industries *'''''Textiles *''Metallurgy'' *''Agriculture'' *''Weaponry'' *''Sugarcane'' *''Wool'' *''Spices'' *''Timber'' *''Shipping'' 'The Royal Navy' Main article: The Royal Navy of Great Britain & Ireland Personnel Statistics Ships & Ship Types Gallery of Royal Navy Paintings ' Storming_Beaches1.jpg|The Storming of the Beaches! Fleet_Engaged_.jpg|A Fleet engaged in Naval Warfare. Battles_of_Broadside.jpg|A Battle of the Broadsides. Fleet_Anchor.jpg|A British fleet Anchored. Chasing_Spanish.jpg|Engaging a Spanish fleet, 1744 Royal_Navy_Frigates.jpg|The Royal Navy's Frigates The_Armada_and_SkyFleet.jpg|The Skyfleet accompanied by a British Armada ' 'The British Army' Total Army Personnel Active: 695,033 men Total Army Personnel reserve: 456,100 men See: West Indies forces *'Professional Infantry: 724 Regiments - 618,296 men (£3,091,475)' *'Professional Cavalry: 112 Regiments - 50,176 men (£250,880)' *'Professional Artillerymen: 109 Companies - 2,600 men ~ ''654 cannons (£13,000)' *'Independent Battalions: 16 Battalions - 8,048 men (£32,192)' *'Militia Infantry: 17 Regiments - 15,130 men (£75,650)' *'Army Personnel: 783 (£5,481)' *'British Army Upkeep: Total: 695,033 men (£3,475,165)' Gallery of British Army Paintings ' Infantry_Advance.jpg|The British Army marching at a spray of musket fire. Scottish_Highlanders.jpg|The Scottish Highlanders King_at_a_battle_.jpg|The King at the Battle of Dettingen, 1743 King2.jpg|King George II leads the way to victory, Battle of Dettingen King's_Orders.jpg|The King shouting orders to his army British_Grenadiers_.jpg|The British grenadiers charge! Ending_Rebellion.jpg|Ending the rebellion. Line_Inspection.jpg|A daily line inspection. British_Solider.jpg|A British Soldier around the 1740's British_Landing.jpg|A typical British Naval Landing dontroiani17thfootsoldier.jpg|A British Royal Marine, c. 1748 Mel and his Battalion.jpeg|A Royal Marine Colonel leading his Regiment into battle. ' The British East India Company The English East India Company is a English/British joint-stock company for med by London merchants due to their success on placing a English foothold in India when Queen Elizabeth I granted a royal charter which soon developed into a international trading company for pursuing trade with the East Indies but which ended up trading mainly with the Indian subcontinent. Although they have a larger presence in the Indian subcontinent they still have trade influences meaning in turn British imperialist influences in other parts of the East Indies along with a new presence for conducting British trade in the West Indies and the rest of the Orient. For more Information about the EITC click here. Territories/Colonies & their Governors Note - Some territories annexed or given to Britain through treaties with the Netherlands, France, Portugal or Spain. ''Note - All Governors/ Chief Commissionerss/Governor-Generals/Lt. Governors are decided by the King. Great Britain & The European Continent/ West Indies British America The colonial government page of the thirteen colonies. New England Colonies Middle Colonies Southern Colonies British North America British West Africa & British South Africa The colonies of Africa are all under Governor-General Tyler Wellington British India ''Note: Controlled by the East India Trading Company's appointed Lieutenant-Governor. Includes recent expansions.'' British Southeast Asia/Pacific Islands British Guilds There are a variety of guilds serving Great Britain at this time. *serves Rio de la Plata, a British dominion The British Empire Paintings pnp314325.jpg|General Richard Venables on horseback, and Bartholomew Swordfury, lead the charge into battle Defeating the Rebellion, India.jpg|Defeating the Native rebellions. EITC India Conquest45.jpg|The Conquest of India Foward in Africa.jpg|Battle in South Africa. British take Fort in Indiaas.jpg|The East India Company's armies march on Bengal llm338182.jpg|Matthew Blastshot leads the first assault in India the forward marchs.jpg|Lord Wellington leads the charge onto Africa! Battle plan.gif|Blastshot issues the orders lal337515.jpg|The British plan their assault by sea lal303132.jpg|General Richard Venables rides through Bengal on a prised Elephant stc311020.jpg|The Battle of Bietjie Slaag Elephant Brawl.jpg|Company struggle with a War Elephant The french not honour war.gif|General Venables is fired at by a rogue Dutch soldier while negotiating their surrender indiabig14.jpg|The Indian leaders surrender to Governor-General Venables British4.jpg|British soldiers charging in Surrender_of_Tipu_Sultan.jpg|Field Marshall Venables brings diplomacy to India Concencration of a British EITC Regiment of Foot.jpg|Consecration of a European EITC Regiment of Foot highlanders charge indian fort.jpg|93rd Highlanders charge an Indian Native fortress Empire Total War EIC company.jpg|East India Company Sepoys Empire Total War EIC Europeans.jpg|European EITC Regiment of Foot Marching for the Colours India.jpg|Marching for the Colour for the King's Birthday (Bombay, India) Royal Marines India.jpg|The Royal Marines in India Mysore Military EITC parade.jpg|"Empire Day" in India the-duke-of-marlborough-at-blenheim.jpg|The Duke of Marlborough marches into battle Irish beaches.jpg|Battling on the shores of Ireland charging the woolens.jpg|Redcoats routing the Spanish Walloon Guards Nate Aussie.jpg|General Nathaniel Crestbreaker settling New South Wales, Australia art-guerre-prise-bunker-hill-big.jpg|Battling the revolts of the '45 Headquarters Our headquarters are located in the palace of Westminster in London, England. image.jpg| The palace of Westminster House of Common.jpg|The House of Commons House of Lords.jpg|The House of Lords King Throne .jpg|The throne room Members Database #'His Majesty, George Augustus II '- King of Great Britain and Ireland, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg and Archtreasurer and Prince-elector of the Holy Roman Empire #'The Right Honourable Lord Giovanni Octavius Dieudonné El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers '- Prime Minister of Great Britain, Chancellor of the Exchequer, Commander-in-Chief of the Forces, Chancellor of Warfare, Duke of Edinburgh, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) ''Prime Minister's Office *'The Right Honourable Lord Andrew Norrington Mallace''' - Lord Chancellor of the Courts and Parliament, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) *'The Right Honourable Lord Jeremiah Alexander Octavius Garland '- Vice-Chancellor of the Courts and Parliament, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) *'The Right Honourable Lord Nathaniel Joseph Garland' - Secretary at War, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) *'The Right Honourable Lord Jaques Ames Calestyn Lamarr Antoinette '- Lord Lieutenant of Ireland, KB, FRS, MP (Lords) *'The Right Honourable Lord Blake Stewart '- First Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, Head of the British Royal Navy, MP (Lords) *'The Right Honourable Lord Nathaniel Huntington '- Master-General of the Board of Ordnance, Head of the British Royal Army, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) ''House of Lords'' *'The Right Honourable Lord Joseph Grey - '''Lord Speaker of the House of Lords, Leader of His Majesty's Most Loyal Opposition, Governor & Chairman of the Honourable East India Company, the 1st Earl Grey, Viscount Howick, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP *'The Right Honourable Lord Andrew Norrington Mallace '- Lord Chancellor of the Courts and Parliament, Viceroy of DenmarkKG, KB, KG, SM, LA, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) *'The Right Honourable Lord Jeremiah Alexander Octavius Garland '- Vice-Chancellor of the Courts and Parliament, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) *'The Right Honorable Lord Tyler Wellington '- Governor-General of the African Colonies, Field Marshal of the Third Army, 3rd Duke of Manchester, KB, PC, FRS, MP *'The Right Honourable Lord Nathaniel Huntington '- Master-General of the Board of Ordnance, Head of the British Royal Army, 1st Earl of Portsmouth, Viscount Lymington, Vice-Admiral of Hampshire and the Isle of Wight, KB, PC, FRS, MP *'The Right Honourable Lord Jaques Ames Calestyn Lamarr Antoinette '- Lord Lieutenant of Ireland, KB, FRS, MP (Lords) *'The Right Honourable Lord Nathaniel Joseph Garland '- Secretary at War, KT, KG, KB, PC, MP *'The Right Honourable Lord Blake Stewart - First Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, Head of the British Royal Navy, MP *'''The Right Honorable Lord James Goldtimbers- Second Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, Captain-General of the British Royal Marines, KB, FRS, MP *'The Right Honourable Lord Kwagar Ocata' - Paymaster-General of the Royal Army, Head of the British Special Forces, FRS, MP ''House of Commons'' *'The Honourable Sir Ishmael Venables' - Speaker of the House of Commons, Third Sea Lord of the British Royal Navy, KB, Viscount of FInlaystone, MP *'The Honourable Sir Richard Venables - '''Lieutenant in His Majesty's Navy, Ambassador to Switzerland, Duke of Argyll, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP *'The Honourable Sir Marcus Ironskull''' - Governor of Virginia, Colonel in His Majesty's Army, KB, MP *'The Honourable Johnathan Francis Anthony O' Reilly I' - Lt. Colonel in His Majesty's Army, MP *'The Honourable Sir Charles Salisbury - '''Vice-Admiral in the Royal Navy, The Earl of Salisbury, MP *'The Honourable Sir Roger Warskull - East India Company General-Governor, MP *'The Honourable Sir Maxamillion Phillip Beckett '- Commodore in His Majesty's Navy, MP *'The Honorable Sir Henry Roland - '''Corporal in the EITC Private army, Lawyer, MP *'The Honourable Bartholomew Swordfury - Governor of Newfoundland and Assam, MP *'The Honourable Rayne Ulysses Warhawke '- Captain in the British Royal Army, MP HCO Job Descriptors: #'The Monarch' - Put simply, in charge of all decisions and the entire nation. The Head of State, head voice and authoritative figure used as a ruling note. Everything must be approved by him (or her), and he controls all departments and companies of government but indirectly controls Parliament through his (or her) chosen Prime Minister. (1st) #'The Prime Minister '- The second-in-command to the monarch. It is the Prime Minister who controls the majority of Parliament and is leader in the absence of the monarch. Leads all political, economical, military affairs, and is the leading figure in the government next to the king and oversees government in general. (2nd) #'The Lord Chancellor' - Right-hand-man to the Prime Minister. In charge of the judicial and disciplinary department. Adviser the monarch. Also oversee's both houses of Parliament and has a say in decisions. (3rd) #'The Chancellor of the Exchequer' - In charge of managing the nation's economy under Prime Minister. Top adviser to the monarch, and an influential figure in Parliament. (4th or 5th) #'The Minister of Warfare' - In charge of all companies and branches of war and defense. Leader figure in Parliament, top adviser to the monarch and Prime Minister in times of war. Head of the Department of Warfare. (4th or 5th) #'''The Vice Chancellor - '''Direct adviser and right-hand man of the Lord Chancellor. In the case that the lord chancellor is absent / killed, immediately assumes said post. Helps in decisions and overseeing judicial matters. (6th) Member Portraits 233px-George II 1740.jpg|George the Second, by the Grace of God, King of Great Britain and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg, Archtreasurer and Prince-Elector of the Holy Roman Empire 249px-PM Johnny.jpg|The Most & Right Honourable Lord Johnathan Goldtimbers, Prime Minister of Great Britain, Duke of Edinburgh, Governor of Padres Del Fuego, King-Father of France & Navarre, Duke of La Coruna, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP JosephGrey.jpg|The Right Honourable Sir Joseph Grey - Speaker of the House of Lords, Governor & Chairman of the Honourable East India Company, KG, KB, PC, FRS, the Earl Grey, MP venablestuwrut.jpg|Field Marshal, The Right Honourable, Sir Richard Venables, Speaker of the House of Commons, Govenor-General of India,Marshal of the Honourable East India Company, General of the Second Army, Ambassador to Switzerland, KG, KB, PC, FRS, Duke of Argyll, MP Nate Crestbreaker GeneralOrd.jpg|The Right Honourable Sir Nathaniel Crestbreaker, Master-General of the Ordinance; Head of the Board of Ordinance, MP 249px-SvenDaggersteelNavy.jpg|Sir Jeremiah Alexander Garland, 4th Earl of Scarborough, Vice-Chancellor of the Courts and Parliament, Royal Governor of British Malaya, KB, PC, FRS, MP ish.jpg|The Honourable Ishmael Venables - Third Sea Lord of the British Royal Navy, KB, Viscount of FInlaystone, MP Military/Nationalist Marches The British National Anthem Britannia Category:Royal Navy Category:EITC